The Perfect Present
by KrisWitherKay
Summary: He'd bought everybody a present for Christmas. But Kotegawa Yui's was proving to be a little more challenging for Yuuki Rito and since it's already Christmas Eve, he'll have to think fast!
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Present

**Hi there! This is my first piece I've done here on . So I decided to start with something that I've always wanted more of, a little RitoXYui :) So please, read and review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

Rito was struggling. There was no hiding it and he knew he was most likely screwed. Christmas day was _tomorrow_ and he only had one present left to buy. Rito sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, relieving himself of a little strain at least. He'd been through everyone he was close to and had finally managed to find a present that was near enough perfect for all of them. Hell he'd even found Tenjouin-senpai something that he considered pretty good.

But Kotegawa was a mystery to him, he was even beginning to think that the whole thing was a bad idea.

"Damn you, Honegawa-sensei." Rito mumbled to himself. "What kind of homework even is this, anyway?"

On the last day of the school term Honegawa-sensei had told the class to buy a present for everyone that you're close to or see regularly. Apparently, this was to 'strengthen relations between us'. Rito only had to think for a few seconds to know that he was going to spending a lot of money this holiday, but he never knew it would be this _hard_. 'Get in, get out' was basically what he thought it'd be like and he'd never been so wrong.

But he never knew that Kotegawa's present was going to be so elusive. Something cat-related was all he knew she'd like. He thought back to when he'd been in her room when she was ill, the amount of cat memorabilia she had was bordering on obsessive. If he went down this cat route, he'd have to be very careful that he didn't buy something she already had. Maybe a notebook? As a part of the Disciplinary Committee she must write things down all the time. No, no. He can't buy her something school related, that's insensitive. He'd even considered calling her just to ask her what she might like. It might not've been a surprise anymore but at least he'd have a gift he knew she'd like. The idea didn't really seem satisfactory to him so he ruled it out.

Sighing once again, he told himself just sitting around the house was no good, he _had_ to get this done. Standing up, he stretched, grabbed his coat and was fastening up his trainers when Lala pranced downstairs and saw him getting ready.

"Rito?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to buy one last present for someone." Rito said. "I don't know why, but I just can't let this go."

Lala looked even more confused.

"But I thought that you'd already got my present?" She asked innocently.

Rito looked up at her childish face and laughed.

"I've got yours Lala, wrapped and waiting for tomorrow." Rito smiled and Lala squealed and jumped around just like a little kid. "All you have to do now is go to bed, I promise you'll love it."

"I _can't_ sleep, Rito!" She complained. "I'm too excited now."

Rito laughed and stood up.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled. "I don't mind you staying up, but just don't wake anybody else up with your bouncing around O.K.?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" She said with a cute salute. "But where are you going to get a present now? It's 7 o'clock on Christmas Eve, no shops will be open."

"Yeah, it'll be troublesome, but I'll have to make do." He opened the front door and took a single step out but Lala called him back. "What is it?"

Lala stepped out barefoot in to the shallow snow and she flung her arms around Rito's neck, much to his surprise. He yelped and tried to squirm away but her grip was too tight.

"It's cold out here, Rito." She breathed in his ear. He stilled instantly. "You have to wrap up warm."

She slid her arms back and he saw that she'd put a scarf around his neck. He blushed and he knew it wasn't from the cold. Sometimes, he really did love this girl. She tied the scarf properly around his neck and patted it down when she was done. When she looked up he couldn't help but notice how much brighter her eyes looked in the snow.

"Thank you, Lala." Rito said fondly.

Lala shifted from foot to foot and he wondered if she was getting cold but before he could blink she'd wrapped her arms around his ribs in a tight embrace that only lasted a couple of seconds before she scurried back in to the house and waved to him.

"I love you, Rito." She said as she began to close the door. "Hurry back!"

The door closed and he was left speechless once again by that amazing alien. He smiled before turning in to the night and starting his own little quest.


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Present

**Here's the second chapter and I've started to realise that this is turning out to have no RitoXYui in it at all *awkward laugh* Don't hunt me down just yet though, because no one wants an unfinished story, now do they?**

* * *

A bath was exactly what Yui needed after another long day. Even on Christmas Eve, there was an endless amount of stress to get herself worked up with. Whether it was getting last minute wrapping done for her family or trying to secure a spot in here before her brother needed it again, he really needs to sort out his kitten bladder. But now that she was alone in a nice, warm bath with no bubbles (just the way she liked it) she was free to let herself relax and close her eyes as her hair drifted around her. In and out, in and out at the same pace she breathed.

She felt her shoulders loosen up a little and she sighed contently. This was Yui's private time, but even then she found herself thinking about the presents she'd bought for everyone else. She didn't really want to want to buy them anything; after all, she didn't feel close enough to any of her classmates to buy them presents. However, when she'd thought of Lala, she wondered if the girl's cheery nature would've caused her to buy something for Yui. She figured that if she did, it'd be another weird invention of hers. Yui had bought presents, nonetheless, she didn't want to appear heartless if she got presents but didn't give any out.

She'd even (begrudgingly) bought one for Yuuki-kun, not that she cared what he thought of it. Whether he liked it or not was none of her concern, she'd tried her hardest to find something nice and if he didn't like it…well. She wouldn't care. She doesn't care if he wouldn't pull her in to a tight hug, squeeze her like he wouldn't let go, look in to her eyes and smile from his soul. Maybe even end it with a k-ki-ki…_What was she doing?_ No, nope, not a chance. There was no way that she wanted something like that from Yuuki-kun. She refused to think like that. She splashed water in her face and slapped her cheeks to stop further thoughts from forming.

Her shallow breathing slowly returned to normal but she was sure that her shoulders would no longer settle back down. _Damn him_, she thought. _Damn you, Yuuki Rito._ Yui's frown wouldn't leave her face no matter what she did, so she gave up with her relaxing bath. She washed her body and hair, got out and dried herself.

While drying her legs she heard a familiar click and an even more familiar voice.

"Hey Yui, have you seen my shaver?" Yui's older brother Yuu said as he peered round the bathroom door. "I can't find it anywhere."

They stared at each other for a few moments, Yui's face getting redder with every passing second. Yui quickly grabbed the closest towel and covered her naked body.

"Onii-chan!" She cried. "What the hell are you doing?"

Yuu looked confused.

"Looking for my shaver." He repeated. "Like I said when I opened the door."

"Get out, you shameless man!" Yui cried. "Can't a girl get some privacy in her own _home_?"

Yui picked up the pumice stone and threw it in the general direction of her brother. Luckily it hit him square on his forehead. Yuu yelped and fell back outside the bathroom and Yui hastily slammed the door shut in his face.

"Yui, I've seen you naked before." He grumbled from the other side. "If you keep acting like this, Yuuki's never going to fall for you."

"Shut up, you incestuous freak!" Yui shouted and thumped the door for good measure. "I don't _want_ to fall for Yuuki-kun!"

Yuu chuckled at that and Yui had to stop herself from putting a fist through the door she was so frustrated.

"Oh I'm not worried about that, not at all." He said cheekily but strangely his laughter subsided faster than usual. "Hey, listen. We shouldn't be fighting on Christmas Eve. It's a holiday _for_ families right? Whether it's about Yuuki or not."

"Onii-chan…"

"Say Yui, there's a concert on TV. D'you want to watch with me?" He asked sincerely. "Y'know after you're done in there?"

"This sounds really clichéd, Onii-chan." Yui chided as she finished drying herself.

"Yeah well, it's Christmas, so sue me." He admitted. "We haven't sat and done something like this since we were kids."

Yui considered his proposal. It seemed pretty fishy to her but she was an ambassador of peace, as much as her doubts wanted to keep her away from his laidback lifestyle, she had to jump at every slim chance she got to do something good.

"Fine." She said and she could almost _hear_ him smile. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Cool." Yuu said and she heard him get up and leave. Yui sighed and dressed in to the pyjamas she had prepared. She grabbed her hairbrush and Yuu's shaver while she was at it and left for the living room. She passed the stairs and decided on a detour to drop off her brother's shaver. Opening her brother's door she looked around and realised that she hadn't been in there for quite a long time. It'd been redecorated and rearranged since she'd last seen it. The posters on the wall, the things on his desk, they all reflected the person he'd become. The further she stepped in, the worse she felt about not being there for him over the years. Yui doubted that her brother needed any help, but she knew that if he _did_ need any, she wouldn't have been there for him. She hesitated to put the shaver down, but she told herself she was being dumb.

Yui left quickly.

She sat down on the sofa in the living room and flipped the TV over to the concert and was greeting with an unfamiliar band. She turned down the volume a little, pulled her feet up beside her and settled down.

As if on cue, her brother backed in through the door. He smiled as he turned to her and held out his hand. In his hand was her mug, her white mug with a black cat's face on it. Generously filled with frothy hot chocolate. She felt a little heat reach her cheeks. She took the mug from him as he sat down next to her.

"Th-thank you." She said quietly.

"No problem." He grinned as he affectionately mussed up her hair. She did her best to right it again, but she wasn't too bothered by it. She took a quick sip of her drink before she turned to her brother again.

"Did you put in-" She started.

"Extra sugar?" Yuu finished quickly as if he'd been anticipating it. "You didn't think I'd forget what my little sister likes, now would you?"

"Thanks, Onii-chan." She said as she leant against his shoulder.

"It's what I'm here for." He said as he naturally put his arm around her shoulders. She nearly instinctively shrugged him off but the little grin on his face convinced her otherwise. It was a highly out of place thing for them to do in their household, they barely passed each other in the hall, never mind cuddle up.

She took another sip of her chocolate and surprisingly, her shoulders fell.


	3. Chapter 3

The Perfect Present

**Alright, so I finally got round to making the third chapter, apologies if any of you were expecting me to be faster (Pokémon don't level themselves up, right?). So this chapter will be Rito searching round for Yui's present. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Rito realised he was stupid more than he'd like to admit. But attempting to find a _Christmas_ present on Christmas _Eve_ had to be some kind of personal best (or worst) for him. Rito fast walked down the main street of Sainan's shopping district scanning which shops were left open at this time of night.

The newsagents? Closed. The clothing stores? Closed. The antiques stores? Closed. There was nothing. So far Rito had only seen two places that were open, both of them were restaurants. He couldn't buy Kotegawa a restaurant, that was out of the question. Taking her _out_ to a restaurant was a better idea, he'd even enquired at the first one about any available spaces but they had stared at him as if he had three eyes. He didn't even bother with the second one, Rito knew they would say the same thing.

What would he have done if they _did_ have a space? Would he really take Yui out to dinner? He almost laughed at the thought. Kotegawa would shout at him, calling him "shameless" for trying to take her out on a date. He'd try to explain the situation, that it wasn't a date but to no avail. She'd feel threatened and feel that she had to defend herself. Rito would most likely end up with a slap. At that thought, Rito _did_ laugh. The scenario was just too accurate.

Rito spotted a third store up ahead which had its windows still lit up. He made a beeline for it and once he got closer he saw it was a jewellery store.

"Yes." He quietly cheered to himself. There had to be something in there, a little cat shaped necklace. He passed the lit-up front window and right there and a little blue cushion was the exact necklace he'd envisioned. _What a score!_

He moved to the front door and found there was an employee on the other side. The employee saw Rito and solemnly shook his head. Rito was confused but when the employee turned a sign on the door around, it became clear. They had just closed.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Rito mumbled as he gave up on the jewellery and turned away from the store. He was already moving away but he heard someone call from behind him.

"Excuse me, kid?" Rito turned to see if they were talking about him and as it turned out, they were. It was the employee from the jewellery store catching him up. "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I saw you were having a little trouble."

Rito laughed weakly.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Lemme guess." The man said. "You've been busy with other things and now you're pressed for time, looking for a last minute Christmas present for someone."

"You've done this before." Rito said.

The employee laughed.

"I've been in your shoes." He said. "We all have, but I was going to ask you if you knew what you were looking for back at the store. I could have it set aside for tomorrow, if you wanted to pick it up then."

"I'd love to, but I really want to get this done now. I was looking at that cat necklace in the window. You don't suppose you could do it now, do you?"

The employee winced.

"Sorry kid, no can do. But are you specifically after something cat-related?"

"Preferably, she's borderline 'obsessed' with them." Rito said, he knew he was being fussy but he knew nothing else would suffice. "You don't know anywhere else, do you?"

"Umm, I… do." The man was hesitating. "It might be a little pricy, but it's definitely something a girl would li-"

"Tell me." Rito said hastily. "I've got no other leads, it's better than nothing."

The employee looked at him and debated whether it would be something he'd go to such an extent for. He sighed.

"Alright, alright. If you head straight down here and turn right before the motorway there's a store that-"

"Thank you!" Rito called back to the employee as he had already ran off in that direction. Rito saw the employee wave him off and he turned his attention back to the directions.

Rito saw the motorway up ahead but the closer he got to it, the more shops he saw that were open. He had an almost uncontrollable urge to veer off his course and check the other stores out, but something told Rito that the employee had given him the winning store. He would trust his instinct.

Rito checked his watch and was astonished to see that it was gone 11 PM! Where had the time gone? He was sure that he was rushing, but obviously he wasn't rushing hard enough.

Sprinting even faster than before, the stores blurred by. Be they open or closed, Rito ran by them. He came to the motorway and had to grab the street lamp at the end to whip around the corner and head in the right direction. It was only now that Rito realised he hadn't stopped to hear which store he was looking for.

"Crap." He cursed under his breath. He looked around frantically but didn't see anything of any significance. He had run straight through the shopping district and was starting to enter a more residential area. Rito knew from experience that shops were few and far between out here, plus they were mostly groceries or bakeries. He saw plenty of lights in buildings but he was sure that they were all houses. All the small businesses would be closed at this time of night.

Rito sighed. There was no way he was going to get this done before Christmas Day. He had to give up, it was impossible. He'd just have to explain to Kotegawa that he'd looked everywhere but he couldn't find anything. Rito walked down the street the employee had told him to but his mind was elsewhere. What would Kotegawa do?

Knowing her, she'd probably be _relieved_. Either that, or she'd hit him. Rito was honestly expecting both. She'd find some way to pull it off, she was strange like that. Jumping from one thing to another, going full steam ahead. He continued to run through these different scenarios until he reached one he wished he hadn't.

What if she _cried?_

Just as Rito thought this, he tripped over a box on the footpath. He managed to stay upright and he noticed he didn't break the box, thank God. Rito saw that there were more of these boxes stacked outside of a store that glowed softly in the darkness. He looked through the window behind the boxes and saw exactly what the employee was telling him about. Quickly checking the door, Rito found the store was closed but he could definitely see someone in the back, maybe just checking up on everything.

This was Rito's last chance to get the perfect present for Kotegawa and he knew that it was here. He just had to give it a try.


	4. Chapter 4

The Perfect Present

**Here we go! Fourth and final chapter. I wasn't sure whose point of view to go with but eventually decided to keep it fair and change to Yui. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Yui jumped as she felt herself snore in her sleep. Grumbling, she rolled over and tried to clear her bleary eyes by blinking. It didn't work well and she was forced to use her hands, disturbing the comfortable position she'd settled in. She yawned and buried her face in her pillow. She felt that something was wrong as she attempted to fall asleep again but with no success.

Yui thought for a while as she lay awake in her bed.

"Ah, I see." She mumbled to herself.

It was because she was in her bed, the last thing she'd remembered was… chocolate? She licked her dry lips and could still faintly taste the smooth sensation of chocolate. It was coming back to her slowly. Her brother had asked her to watch the concert on TV with him and she'd agreed. He'd brought her a hot chocolate and soon after that she must've fallen asleep. Checking her clock proved it was still only 11:30pm, not even Christmas yet. Yui sighed and once again ran her tongue over her lips, she decided to get something to drink before heading back to bed.

She swung out of bed and padded out of her room. She remembered that her family was probably asleep so she took care in making sure her steps were quiet. Keeping her feet to the edges of the stairs, she reduced the creaking to a minimum and once she got to the bottom she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Yui moved through the hall with ease even in the dark. She figured it was with years of practice. She doubted it would make a difference even if she had her eyes shut. She moved past the living room but stopped just after.

"Hmm?" There was light coming from inside. Was someone still inside? Slowly, Yui pushed the door open and music spilled out in to the hallway. The concert? Pushing the door open fully revealed her brother, still awake, watching TV. He heard the door creaking and turned with a raised eyebrow until he saw her and he smiled.

"I didn't think you'd get up again so soon." He commented. "You were pretty out of it. I had to carry you."

"Well, _sorry_ for being heavy." She bit back. "Maybe I should go on a diet."

Yuu laughed and turned his attention back to the TV. Yui puffed her cheeks out in annoyance but she sat down next to him all the same.

"Why'd you wake up?" Yuu asked. The sudden question could her off guard and she stumbled on the reply.

"Well, I… umm-I just." She could see her brother holding back a grin and she flushed. "I came to get a drink of water."

"You could've had your hot chocolate but you fell asleep before you finished it. I had to wash it away. A waste of a good drink."

"Sh-shut up, stupid Onii-chan." Yui spat and quickly looked at the TV. "Is this _still_ on?"

"Yeah." He replied like he hadn't even noticed he'd been insulted. "It's one of those big ones that goes on until midnight. Like those events at New Year's that count down to the next year, y'know? There isn't much left, I only wanted to see this next act anyway."

"You stayed up this late on Christmas Eve to watch an act that you could've recorded and watched later?"

Yuu thought about that for a moment and then grinned sheepishly.

"I forgot about that."

_Typical Onii-chan_, Yui thought. He always ended up doing something like that. At first he'd do something Yui thought was quite cool and her view of him raised a little, but then she'd be let down pretty quickly when she realised that it was all a stroke of luck. But unlike her classmates, she didn't feel upset when he let her down. She then felt that it was her time to shine. Her time to show him how much she'd grown. Maybe that's what she worked so hard for. She figured it had something to do with how close they were emotionally. She wondered if she could get this close with Yuuki-kun one day.

Her face flushed and she shook the thought out of her head. Yui hated how often these thoughts were invading her mind nowadays. Be it in the kitchen, at school or even in her dreams occasionally, he's there. It was bad enough that he was shameless when she was awake, but even in her dreams? That was going a bit overboard, even for her. The things she had to put up with, she doubted that she could just talk it through with someone. They would have no idea what it was like, how humiliating it was for Yuuki-kun to do these things "accidentally".

Doing these things with someone he actually cared about and purposely did them would be slightly better ethically. Although things like that should be done in private. What Yuuki-kun did in his private time was none of her business but she still wished that he could leave his bad habits at home.

"Really now." She mumbled to herself. Her brother must've heard something because he looked at her curiously but she shook her head. He shrugged and turned back to the TV just as Yui heard some knocking. "You hear that?"

Yuu muted the TV and listened intently for a few seconds and sure enough the knocking came again.

"Is that our door?" He asked as he got up.

"No, no." Yui pushed him back down. "Do they have any idea how late it is? How rude can you get?"

She was already at the door by the time a third set of knocking started and quickly unlocked the door. She swung it open ready to let loose on this uncivilised person but was instantly shut up.

The man at the door stumbled straight in to her, he must've been leaning on the door. Yui fell backwards heavily and the man fell on top of her too. She cried out as soon as she hit the floor and she heard her brother call her name. She struggled to push the assailant off her as he was a lot heavier than she was, but she managed to flip him over and she knelt on his chest. She was ready to smack this man but one look at his face crushed that notion completely.

"Yuuki-kun?" She gasped and quickly got off him with a crimson face. "Wha-wha-what do you think you're doing? Have you any idea of how late it is?"

Yuuki-kun knelt before her and struggled to get his breath back. Had he been running over here? He was shivering and had his arm inside of his coat as if shielding an injury.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yuu asked as he came up behind Yuuki-kun. He seemed to lighten up once he saw the boy on the floor but Yui could tell he was still very wary of him. "Yuuki? It's not like I don't like seeing you but what are you doing here?"

Yuuki-kun held up a hand while he took in deeper breaths and readied himself. He gathered his energy and picked himself up off the floor.

"I'm sorry that I charged you down, Kotegawa, but I couldn't wait any longer." He said with that same serious expression he used in her room when she was ill. She blushed even harder. He glanced down at his watch and saw it was 5 minutes to midnight. "Thank God, I'm still in time."

"Yuuki-kun, what is going on?" She asked. "I swear if this is some kind of a joke I will-"

"It's not a joke." Yuuki-kun cut in with. "I've been running around for the past 3 hours trying to find something. I had everybody else's sorted and delivered but yours… yours was difficult to find Kotegawa."

"What was difficult to find?" She butted in but he held his hand up again for quiet and Yuu took this as a sign to leave them alone as well.

"Nonetheless, I found the _perfect_ present." Wait, present? He was looking for a present… for _her_? "Merry Christmas, Kotegawa."

Yuuki-kun pulled his arm out of his coat carefully and she wondered if he really was hurt. But no, in his hand, that he held out towards her was an animal. But not just any animal, he held a little, white, furry kitten. Her jaw dropped open and she just stared in awe at the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. She could've fainted right there but she found she was even coherent enough for that.

"I-i-is that a k-k-ki-"

"A kitten?" Yuuki-kun finished for her. "Yes, he's a kitten. Just over a month old and his claws are as sharp as needles."

Yui only just realised that his hand was shaking from withstanding the pain. She quickly got a grip and very gently took the kitten from him. It mewled as her fingers touched it and she almost fainted again. She sat the kitten on her chest and ran a finger through its fur. It blinked up at her with brilliant golden eyes and mewled again before settling down in to her.

"Yuuki-kun, I don't know what to say." She was so shocked she was having trouble thinking straight. "I don't know if I can take him, I mean, it's a cat. No matter how cute he is, a cat is a lot of responsibility and I don't-"

"You? Kotegawa Yui, the most active member of the disciplinary committee doesn't know if she can take care of a single kitten?" Yuuki-kun shook his head in mock disappointment. "She single-handedly prevents every shameless act I've seen, she takes care of a mostly human toddler on an almost daily basis and still manages to keep her unwavering confidence."

"But this is-" Yui protested.

"What you've always wanted. I know you love cats, I've seen your room and it's bordering obsessive but you're still lacking the key source of it all." Yuuki-kun had had this cheeky grin the whole time but now he turned to the door and walked out momentarily in which Yui thought he was going to run but he came back in just as quickly with a large duffel bag. He dropped it at their feet and revealed its contents.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yui probed cautiously.

"In here is everything you could possibly need for taking care of him." He showed her various items as he rolled them off. "There's a basket, a litter box, a couple of bowls, a few cans of cat food, balls, feathers and pieces of string. I was told that cats actually have preferences to what they play with. I was also told that almost every cat loves an old key tied on the end of string. There are a few other things at the bottom, but I was assured that everything was in there. Oh, this as well."

Yuuki-kun rummaged through his pockets one by one until he found what he wanted and showed it to the girl with the cat. It was a collar, a blue one with a little gold bell attached. He saw that Yui had her hands full and took the liberty of putting the collar on it himself. Not too loose so it could pry it off, but not too tight to choke it. A couple of times Yuuki-kun's hands brushed against Yui's skin where her pyjama collar didn't reach. She blushed but it was more of a pleasantly happy blush that an embarrassed one. Yuuki-kun scratched the kitten's head before he took his hands away and Yui almost did want him to. _Almost_.

Yuuki-kun looked at her once more and asked plainly;

"Will you keep him?"

Yui looked at the cat sleeping contently on her chest and back at the boy. She pondered her answer for a while but Yuuki-kun didn't get impatient.

"Yes, I'll keep him." Yui said finally and it brought a smile to the boy's face. "After all, turning down a present you went to all this trouble to get me, would be pretty harsh of me."

"I knew I'd made the right choice in you." Yuuki-kun beamed.

"But I still have to choose a name."

"I think whatever you choose will be great. He's _your _cat after all."

"Yuuki." Yui stated.

"Yeah?"

"Not you, the kitten." Yui corrected. "I figured since his fur is white as snow, 'Yuuki' is an appropriate name."

Yuuki-kun looked at her sceptically like she had some kind of ulterior motive. But she just folded her arms as best she could with a cat in her arms.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not naming him after you." She scolded. "I'm not mixing you up so I guess I'll have to start calling you Rito-kun."

"Eh? Are-are you sure?" Yuuki-kun asked. "I mean, not that I don't want us to be better friends or anything."

"Of course I'm sure." Yui said confidently. "But to not raise suspicion, I guess you should call me Yui too."

Yuuki-kun looked at her like her head had spun around but he tried to regain his composure even with the red tinge to his cheeks. They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Yuuki-kun sighed with relief.

"Well, that's 'Mission Complete' I guess." Yuuki-kun said kind of solemnly. He walked to the door and opened it to let himself out. He was about to close it behind him but he must've remembered something. "Oh, before I go, he'll need feeding three times a day, one can per day should be enough, they're pretty big cans and umm… I guess that really is it."

He walked back to the door and uncharacteristically bowed to her quickly. His awkwardness made her smile.

"I'll see you at school once the holidays are done." Yuuki-kun nodded. "Goodbye Rito-kun."

Rito-kun smiled, but just before she lost him to the outside she heard him say;

"I'll see you later, Yui."

Yui stood in silence, breathing the moment in before it was rudely spoiled by her brother putting his hand on her shoulder. She scowled at him but he was too busy wiping away the tears in his eyes

"I'm s-so happy for you, Yui." He blubbered. "You're finally taking your relationship somewhere."

"Stop being a drama queen, Onii-chan." Yui scolded with a smile at the corners of her lips. Yuu wobbled back in to the living room. Yui smiled and looked at her new family member in her arms. "Come on, you little monkey. Time for bed."


End file.
